harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione Granger
|Death= |Blood status= Muggle-born |Other Names= Miss Grant |Family= Mr and Mrs Granger Ronald Weasley Rose Weasley Hugo Weasley |School= Hogwarts School }} |School House= Gryffindor |Wand= 10¾", Vine, Dragon Heartstring |Patronus= Otter |Animagus= |Boggart= |Occupation = Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement |Loyalty= * Dumbledore's Army * Order of the Phoenix }} Hermione Jean Granger (b. September 1979 ) was an English Muggle-born witch and one of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's best friends. She was raised in the Muggle world and was very academic and loved reading. Hermione helped Harry and Ron save the Philosopher's Stone and her final note before she was petrified in her second year at Hogwarts School helped her friends find the Chamber of Secrets. She helped Harry save Sirius Black and Buckbeak when they travelled in time and co-founded Dumbledore's Army. Hermione fought at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and would later help Harry hunt down Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. She then fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. She later became Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and married Ron. They had two children, Rose and Hugo. Biography Early life Hermione Granger was the only child of Mr and Mrs Granger, who were Muggle dentists. At the age of eleven, she found out she was a witch and was accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1991. Hermione immediately began reading everything she could about the magic world. Education First year Summer 1992 Hermione spent the summer completing school work, but had sent letters to Harry that were intercepted by Dobby. Then she was sent a letter from Ron explaining that he was going to go round to Harry's house and find out why he had not sent any letters back. Hermione wrote back to Ron a few days later, telling him the date she was going to Diagon Alley, and he and Harry decided to go that day. Mr and Mrs Granger took Hermione shopping that day, and she introduced them to Mr and Mrs Weasley, their family and Harry. Harry, Ron and Hermione shopped for an hour and had icecreams. Then they went to Flourish and Blotts where Hermione was very excited to find Gilderoy Lockhart was holding a book signing. However, later that day, she saw Harry and Draco arguing and intervened. Draco insulted Ron and Hermione had to hold Ron back when he went to fight Draco. Then, she saw Arthur fighting Lucius until Hagrid broke the fight up. Second year Appearance Hermione had light skin , Chapter 21 - "Hermione's white face was sticking out from behind a tree."}}In J.K. Rowling's sketch of the midnight duel, Hermione's skin was light and not shaded in, but the character to her left, Dean, was shaded in., brown eyes , Chapter 13 - "her eyes were turning slowly back to brown".}}, large front teeth and lots of bushy brown hair. , Chapter 6 - she had "lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth".}} Her front teeth were later enlarged by the Densaugeo hex and she corrected her front teeth by getting them put back shorter than they originally were. Hermione looked tanned when she came back off holiday. Her hair was long, but she was known to have at least once tied it back in a plait. For special occasions Hermione used Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to tidy her hair, but she considered it far too much work for everyday. Character Hermione loved learning and she was noted for being very smart. She loved books, and was often found with a large pile of books slung over her back. She was very proud of the incredible knowledge she obtained through her work and hobby, and she was very logical-thinking which she cleverly deduced situations with. Her friends would seek her help when in doubt, and she was very efficient. At the same time, logical-thinking was often her downfall. Even in a world of magic, Hermione's logical thinking meant she was unable to accept anything without proof, and it made her sceptical of many things. She never accepted the fact that there were many House-Elves who never wanted complete freedom. She would attempt to argue with Luna Lovegood over her opinions and it took her ages to accept the very idea of the Deathly Hallows being true. Unfortunately, she never appreciated many areas of magic. Hermione had a very bossy and at times, patronising attitude when she was younger. People would say she was interfering and rude and she often acted in a way that made her sound superior to other people because of her knowledge, but she was mainly that way because she had a deep fear of failure. However, even though she claimed to care for the rules and would tell other people off for breaking them, she very rarely ever snitched and would often break them anyway, joining Harry and Ron on their early adventures even when claiming she would never approve of it. People eventually noticed another side to Hermione, and knew she was caring and compassionate, and had a social conscience shown in many situations including wanting to create a better life for the House-Elves, and founding the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. She was very loyal to her friends, and would go to great lengths to help them. Hermione had a very limited sense of humour - she had no time for pranks and would tell people off for carrying them out, even if they were her own friends. When she was Prefect, she took her job very seriously and would not let Ron slack on any duties. If she found that her friends were potentially in danger, she would "betray" their confidence even if it she knew it would anger them. She was never above threats in order to get what she needed, and she had incredible willpower even under pressure and pain. Hermione would panic from time to time in pressuring situations, but she eventually found a way out of danger and showed courage and bravery. She took on board the encouragement of friends, and she gave them advice when they needed it but she was very argumentative about opinions. At times, she was blunt about other people's feelings and had limited tact, other times she showed an understanding of them but she was never skilled at lying. Behind the scenes * Hermione achieved 110% in her end-of-year Charms exam in her first-year and she graduated top of her year. Notes and sources Category:Gryffindors Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Dumbledore's Army members